


kiss the boy

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: chanyeol can't stop thinking about jongin today
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	kiss the boy

His head is filled with thoughts of Jongin’s perfect lips all day. 

Most of his work is typing up legal documents, which states what the company stands for, what the company requires from the parties they have business with, with money or otherwise. So it’s really surprising that he thinks of kissing Jongin. Chanyeol adores Jongin, loves him so much that he can’t keep his hands off Jongin whenever they’re together. Jongin is all about soft, sleepy cuddles; soft kisses; absent-minded hand holding; kisses on cheek which mean hello; a warm hand on the back which mean _I’m here;_ gentle tugs on hands instead of saying _pay attention to me._

Thinking about his husband is a normal occurrence. Chanyeol passes by several shops which makes him think ‘Jonginnie would like that’ or ‘He’d look good in this’, and Jongin texts him several times throughout the day, he texts Jongin during lunch a lot.

But, thinking about kissing Jongin during work is new. This is a fairly new job, so his mind is going crazy with various new places, various new people knowing that he has a husband. A guy whom he kisses on the lips every night after brushing, whom he makes breakfast for, and who makes dinner for him.

He doesn’t have an exhibition kink. Who wouldn’t want everyone to know when you’ve got a pretty husband? 

The main entrance of his office has a grand but small water fountain, the water stream goes up and down rhythmically, and Jongin would love taking a couple of pictures in front of it. And most of their water fountain pictures include them sharing a small kiss in front of it. 

Chanyeol is weirdly fond of holding Jongin by his waist, bending him backward while kissing his lips, making it look like Jongin was trying to playfully escape the kiss. Those kinds of kisses are the best for ‘in front of the water fountain, having fun’ captioned kisses.

A glass door welcomes everyone into the huge office building. The walls next to the door are coloured cream —  _ coffee _ cream, Chanyeol’s colleague had told him. Jongin has an outfit which matches the walls, and Chanyeol has a turtleneck matching the wall, and a couple of pictures there would look great on both of their instagram feed. 

Jongin also loves being pinned against walls, with Chanyeol’s leg between his, kissing him breathless.

The elevators are the best. The fan whirrs noisily, people rarely go up to his floor. They might have to wait just a little (Jongin would apply his chocolate-flavoured lip blam), then Chanyeol gets to wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist, caress whatever part is near to his fingertips, stare at Jongin’s beautiful face as Jongin becomes progressively shy because of the staring. And finally whines out a, ‘stop staring at me!’ and Chanyeol can do nothing but lean in and kiss his wonderful lips.

He could steal several kisses in the corridor walking up to Chanyeol’s cubicle. He would watch Jongin stare at all the pretty art hung up on the corridor walls, casually disrupt his husband’s vision with his face, steal a soft, tender, delicious little kiss.

Chanyeol would love to kiss Jongin on his desk. Push his husband down to sit on his desk, the place where he usually keeps his pile of ‘finished’ documents, which remains empty in the morning. He’d stand between Jongin’s legs, kissing him, licking Jongin’s lip balm completely off, playfully prodding Jongin’s tongue with his own.

Jongin would definitely wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders, lean his head back against the separator, moan into his husband’s mouth.

Chanyeol loves calling Jongin pretty, (because he  _ is), _ but he thinks he’d actually die if Jongin would sit on his lap, while Chanyeol sat on his usual chair. Jongin would be taller than him, and the angle where Chanyeol can see his stupidly pretty jaw and jawline would short circuit his brain. 

If (when?) that ever happens, Chanyeol will need a better word for something which is so much more than pretty, so much more and beautiful, or gorgeous, or ethereal. It’ll be years’ worth of time spent on trying to give Jongin another nickname.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by song Kiss The Boy.
> 
> i hope this is okay? i'm still learning to write chankai >< i hope you liked it!!!!! please let me know if you did!!!!!!!!!! <3


End file.
